Stardust Festival
by TNckitty
Summary: Idolish7 and Starish. Two of the biggest idols. They come together to do a duet project just like with Starish and Heavens. Not only that, but they would be preforming at the biggest festival at the end of the year. Will the two groups get along or will they be teared a parted? And who are these people that know Riku and Otoya?
1. Meeting

**An: Hey, Readers. Recently, I have been getting into idol anime and it has been ruining my life. As I was searching for things to read, I notice that there hasn't been many UtaPri and Idolish7 crossovers. So I decided to write one of my own. So here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own any of the characters of Idolish7 and Uta no Prince Sama. They belong to their respectful owners I only own my OCs.**

 _Italics = thoughts_

 **Bold = POV/ Time Skip**

 _Italics + Underline = different language (mostly english)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

 **{Idolish7}**

The day starts with everyone waking early in the morning. They got a message from their manager that she will be picking them up to go somewhere for a meeting. As they wait for Tsumugi, Mitsuki decides to make breakfast for everyone. Sogo volunteers to help. Everyone else hang out in the living room. Nagi obviously watching Magical Kokona. Yamato and Riku is sitting on one couch while Iori and Tamaki sit in the other. Since it was Saturday, the two youngest members doesn't have school.

"Hey, what do you think the meeting is going to be about," Riku asks suddenly.

"Probably a project or something. We'll know more when we get there," Iori answers.

"Before that, breakfast is ready," Mitsuki announces as he puts two plates down on the table.

Sogo brings in two more. Once all the plates are places, they gather around and start eating together.

 **{Starish}**

That same morning, Ringo and Ryuya told Starish to meet in the president's office in two hours. Right now, the group are in one of practice rooms with their composer.

"What kind of insane idea does the president have this time," Syo asks as he stretches.

"Whatever it is, we have to be prepared for it," Tokiya says as he helps Otoya stretches.

"Knowing him, he would probably plan something some big," Ren states.

"Come on. We should get started before our meeting with the President," Masato says.

With that, they practice their dance.

 **[Two hours later]**

They finish their practice an hour ago. During the next hour, they showered and relax before going to the meeting. As they walk to the office, the group hears unfamiliar voices coming toward them. Since Otoya was in front of the group, he sees eight people walking from the opposite side of the hallway.

"Are you sure it's this way, manager," a tall blue haired boy asks as the only girl, probably the manager, leads the group.

"Yes. We're almost there, Tamaki-san," the manager says.

Otoya stops suddenly, making Syo run into him.

"Hey, why did you stop," Syo shouts as he looks around the red head.

Hearing the sudden shout, the other group stops. The groups stare at each other. It was silent, before a short orange haired boy starts screaming.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S STARISH," the boy says.

"Oh no. What should I do," the white haired man asks as he panics.

"Come down, So-chan. You're fanboying again," the blue haired says in an uninterested voice.

"Oh," the blonde hair sudden says, "Who are Starish?"

"They are idols like us. They won the Triple S and won the title 'Uta no Prince Sama.' UtaPri for short," the black haired boy explains.

"Oh. _Amazing_!"

The blonde slaps his hands against his cheeks and has a an exaggerated expression on his face. The only thought that came to everyone's mind in Starish is _"Man, he's beautiful."_

"Ren, you have some competition," Tokiya states.

"What are you guys doing here at Shining Agency," Masato asks.

"We're here for a meeting. We're told to go to President Shining's office," the girl explains.

"Oh. Well, lady," Ren steps up and grabs her hand.

He raises it and kisses it. The girl starts to sputter. See this made Ren chuckles. This also triggers Natsuki to pull the girl into a hug. A very VERY tight hug.

"Aw. You're so cute," Natsuki says.

"Hey," the red head boy suddenly steps in. "Let go of our manager."

Now seeing another red head, the tall blonde lets go of girl and hugs him. The black haired tries to pry Starish's S off of his friend.

"Aw. You're cute, too."

"Natsuki! Stop that. You're going to kill him," Syo yells as he also tries to pry his teammate off.

"But Syo-chan," Natsuki whines, but let go of the red head.

When he finally let go, the red head stumbles back and starts having a coughing fit. The black haired checks his friend and asks if he was okay. The white haired also checks if he was okay. Once they confirm that he was okay, the other group turns to Starish to see Syo being hug (strangled) by the tall blonde.

"Sorry about that," Otoya says. "He thinks anything that is smaller than him cute."

"He's not wrong," the black haired mumbles so low that no one heard him. No one except for the orange haired.

"Anyway," Tokiya starts, "I believe you are Idolish7, right?"

Finally getting to see the group properly, Starish can see that it was indeed Idolish7. Mitsuki grabs Yamato and starts shaking him.

"They know who we are," Mitsuki says in excitement.

Still being shake, Yamato tries to calm the eldest Izumi down.

"Mitsu. Calm down. And of course, they know us," Yamato says.

"Ni-san, please stop shaking Nikaido-san," Iori says.

Realizing this, Mitsuki stops.

"Are they really that famous," Tamaki asks.

"Of course, they are famous. They are just as good as Re:vale," Sogo explains.

Tsumugi clears her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Although I am honor to meet you, Starish, we have to get to the meeting," she states.

"You're right," Masato agrees. "And since we are also on our way to the President's office, I am guessing that there is a project that involves all of us."

Idolish7 nods and follows Starish. At some point, Natsuki lets go of Syo. The short blonde stays as far away from him as possible. As they were walking, Otoya walks next to Riku.

"Hey, are you okay? I know Natsuki's hugs are very, um," Otoya tries to say, but could think of anything.

Riku nods his head.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised," Riku says. "And man, was he strong."

"I know. Even now, I'm still not use to it. I feel bad for Syo who is has to deal with him almost everyday."

"Cute," Iori says as he watches the two red heads talking to each other.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something," Tokiya asks since he was right next to the teen.

Iori was startled by this because he didn't think anyone would hear him.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking what your president wants with us," Iori lies.

"Oh. Just a warning, he can be a little, um, eccentric," the T of Starish warns.

The black haired teen raises a brow but didn't say anything. They finally got to the office. Otoya stands in front of door, hesitating to open it. Taking a deep breath, he opens it and they all walk in. Inside, they didn't see anyone.

"Weird. He not in here," Riku points the obvious.

"Just wait for it," Cecil says.

"What," Yamato asks.

Suddenly all the lights turn off and they hear laughter. Shining then drops from the ceiling doing crazy acrobatics.

" _Welllllllllllllcome,_ Iiiiiidolish7," the president of Shining Agent shouts.

He lands near Idolish7's manager and leader before jumping over the desk and spin in his chair.

"I know what you all are wondering," Shining continues as the chair stops spinning. "Well, worry no more. I gather you all here for something _exciting_."

"Exciting," Mitsuki repeats.

"Yes, _Mr._ Izumi. Your company and ours have decided to do a duet project with all of you."

"Duet Project? Like what we did with Heaves," Cecil asks.

" _Correct!_ But there is more. You all will be preforming at this year's Stardust Festival."

"Stardust Festival!? Isn't that the festival where every four years the waters sparkle like there is stars in them," Sogo asks.

"That's right. I believe its being held in Okinawa this year," Tokiya states.

"The sponsor of the festival wants you all to perform new songs. Of course, other idols will be preforming alongside you, but they want you to be the main attraction," the president explains further.

"Who is this sponsor," Ren asks.

"Orie Company."

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoy this and be ready to read chapter two. Until then, bye.**


	2. Red

**AN: Chapter 2 is here. I want you all to know that I am in college right now, so if updates are slow, you know why. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Idolish7 or Uta no Prince Sama. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

 _Italics = thoughts_

 **Bold = POV/ Time Skip**

 _Italics + Underline = different language (mostly english)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Red**

"Wait," Syo suddenly speaks up, "Orie Company? The one that is famous for their Red brand?"

" _Cooorrect,_ " Shining says.

"No way."

Syo jumps up and down with excitement.

"I heard they are famous nationally as well," Tokiya points out.

"Not only that, but Orie does a yearly donation to orphanages in Japan and America," Iori adds.

"Right, _Mr. Izumi_ ," the president says. "This year the money will be collected at the Stardust Festival."

"What kind of brand do Red make," Tamaki asks.

"They make clothing like shirt and pants," Syo says. "Red is almost on par with Michael Kors and Nike."

"That jacket that I gave you for Christmas," Sogo says. "I think that was one of theirs."

"Oh."

"Yes. The sponsor for the Stardust Festival will be the Orie Company. Addition to your duet project and performance will be modeling for the Red brand. You even get to meet the creator for the brand," the president says.

"Seriously," Syo shouts. "Isn't it hard to meet the creator of the Red brand? Not even the paparazzi has found out who their identity is yet."

"Yes. In order to keep their identity hidden, the people who work with Red have to sign a contract," Ren explains.

"Red," Riku asks.

"The creator doesn't reveal even their name, so people have been calling them 'Red'," Iori answers.

"When are we going to meet Red," Tsumugi asks.

"A week from now," Shining answers. "They'll be sending you all the contract during the week."

Suddenly, there was a door knock. The door opens and a short, oranged haired girl walks in.

"I'm sorry for being late," Haruka says.

" _Oh, Girl,_ " Nagi quickly walks toward the composer and pulls her toward him. "You do not have to worry. I'll wait for you for as long as I have to."

Seeing this, Syo and Otoya step in between Nagi and Haruka. Ren, Tokiya, Natsuki, and Masato stand behind the girl. Cecil stands next to her.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing," Syo asks.

Before Nagi can say anything, Mitsuki and Yamato drags the blonde. Once the Pythagoras trio are far away distance from Starish, the short member hits Nagi on the back of his head.

"Nagi," Mitsuki says. "How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?!"

Nagi didn't get a chance to answer because Yamato pulls his ear.

"You're going to get punish if you keep this up," Yamato states. "Oni-san would be very sad."

"But I can't help it if there is a beautiful girl in the room," Nagi protests.

"If you do it again, I'll ban you from watching Kokona," Mitsuki threatens.

" _NO,_ " number 6 of Idolish7 shouts. "Please don't."

"Then behave."

Suddenly, the three hears someone laughing. The trio turns and sees Otoya trying and failing to hold in his laugh. Natsuki squeals and somehow hugs all three.

"You all are so cute," Natsuki says.

"I am not cute," Mitsuki argues, but that did not stop the big blonde.

"Man. You guys are funny," Otoya says, still giggling.

"Should we save them," Masato asks.

"Let them be. Natsuki will let go of them eventually," Syo states.

The small blonde didn't want to get into another hug. He was still recovering from the last one.

"Anyway," Iori starts, worry about his brother, "What business do have here, um?"

"I'm Nanami Haruka," Haruka introduces. "I'm the composer for Starish and many other idols."

Quickly, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a card. Seeing this, Idolish7's manager grabs the card. Tsumugi does the same thing.

"I am Takanashi Tsumugi. I'm the manager of Idolish7," Tsumugi says, also handing Haruka a card.

"Now that _Miss_ Nanami is here," Shining says. " _Miss_ Nanami. _Mr._ Osaka."

"Yes," the two answers.

"I would like you to compose the songs for the duet and festival."

"Me, sir," Sogo asks. "I don't think I'm confident eno-."

The white haired was interrupted by his partner.

"So-chan. Stop looking down on yourself. You'll be fine," Tamaki says.

"Tamaki is right. I know Sogo-san can do it," Riku agrees.

"Oni-san also believe in you, So," Yamato says.

At some point, Natsuki lets go of the trio. Mitsuki could barely hold himself up.

"Bu- No, you all are right," Sogo says. "I can do this."

"I may not have known you for very long, but I am confident that you and Haruka can make beautiful music together," Cecil says.

"Thank you."

"President," Tokiya speaks up. "About the duet. Who is going to be pair up with who?"

"I also wonder about that," Iori agrees.

"Yes. Your partner will be decided by Red," Shining answers.

"Red is going to choose," Otoya asks.

"Since the festival is sponsor Orie, its only fair that they get to decide who you are paired up with."

"That makes sense," Ren says.

"That is all for the meeting. Be sure to have that contract sign before your meeting with Red. You are all dismissed."

With that, they all walk out of the office. As they were walking out, they hear the president laughing.

"Man," Syo starts. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Red in person."

"I hope it's a beautiful girl waiting for me," Nagi says.

"Nagi-san," Tsumugi warns.

"Oh. Are you jealous? Do not worry. I love you as much as I love all girls."

Mitsuki rubs his temples in frustration.

"This womanizer anime nerd," Mitsuki mumbles.

"Sorry. He is always like this," Yamato explains.

"Don't worry. We have the same one in ours," Masato says as he looks at Ren.

All Ren did was smirk.

"Does he also obsess with anime," Sogo asks.

"No, fortunately," Tokiya answers.

"Boys," Tsumugi calls. "As much as I like you all to get along with each other, we have other places to go."

"Aw. I want to learn more from Starish," Riku says.

"Don't worry. We get to see each other next week," Otoya says.

Riku smiles and nods his head. Otoya also smiles. For some reason the place looks brighter than usual.

"MY EYE," Mitsuki says.

"I can't see," Cecil says.

The two red heads look at their members in confusion.

"Are you okay," Riku asks.

"Don't worry, Rikkun. You and Otorin are just fine," Tamaki says.

"Otorin," Otoya asks.

"Sorry," Sogo bows. "Tamaki-kun likes to give people nicknames."

"That's fine. If you don't mind, can I call you Tama," the I of Starish asks.

"Yes," Tamaki says.

This confuses Otoya.

"Yes, you mind or yes, you don't mind?"

"Yes."

"He is also bad at explaining thing," Yamato explains. "What he means, yes, he doesn't mind you calling him Tama."

"Oh."

"Boys," Tsumugi calls.

"Well, see you next week," Riku says as he and his teammates leaves.

Seeing them leave, Starish have the same thought.

"This is going to be an interesting."

* * *

 **AN: If there are any error in this or the other chapter, please let me know. I'll try my best to correct them. Until the next chapter, bye.**


	3. Surprise

**AN: Here's chapter 3. I'm sorry for the OOC of these characters. I'm trying my best to make they as close to their real counterparts as much as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Idolis7 and Uta no Prince Sama. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Surprise**

It's been a week since the meeting with Starish and Idolish7. As the week went by, Riku and Otoya have been seeing each other. The first time they meet, it was unplanned. They meet each other at a new café, named Red Catz, and ever since then they been hanging out.

"Riku," Otoya calls as he sees the other red head.

"Otoya," Riku calls back.

The two hugs each other while giggling.

"You two are idols. Please act like it," Tokiya says while shaking his head.

"I thought you were older than me, Nanase-san," Iori states.

"You're just jealous," Mitsuki whispers behind him.

"Please wait here. I'll be handing these to the front desk," Tsumugi says, ignoring the scene in front of her.

The manager bows before leaving the group.

Realizing that they were still hugging, the two redheads let go. Tokiya just sighs as he rubs his eyes.

"Otoya. We are here to work. So please do this on your free time," the T says.

"Don't worry," Otoya starts as he hugs Tokiya from behind, "I'll give you a hug too."

"Otoya!"

"I want to hug too," Natsuki says as he joins in.

He also forces Syo into it.

"Natsuki," Syo shouts.

Masato sighs as his face says that he is so done with this group. Ren and Cecil ignore the group.

"So, what do you think Red would look like," Ren asks Idolish7.

"I think it'll be a beautiful girl waiting for me to come and weep her away," Nagi says.

"Nagi," Mitsuki warns.

"Well, he wouldn't be Nagi if he didn't say that," Yamato says.

"I think its going to be a very fashionable guy," Syo states as he finally got out of the hug. "Being a fashion designer, you got to have a great sense of style."

"Well, whoever Red is, we must focus on the task at hand," Iori says.

"Boys," Tsumugi calls.

They all turn to see the manger walking toward them with a woman behind her.

The woman looks about in her late twenties. She has shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes was light green. She was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt. On the left side of her chest, there is a red cat pin.

"This is Sabrina Tachibana. She will be leading us to Red," Tsumugi explains.

"Hello. I am honor to be meeting you," Sabrina says.

"You know who Red is," Riku asks.

"Yes. The perks of working here."

"Can you tell us who they are," Tamaki asks.

"Well, that wouldn't be fun, will it? Surprises are a part of life."

Tamaki wants to argue, but seeing Sogo smiling creepily behind stops him from saying anything.

"Now, if you come this way."

Sabrina leads the group to the elevators. Since the group was too big, they split.

"Red would be on the top floor. I'll be going with Starish," Sabrina says.

Tsumugi nods as she and Idolish7 go into the first elevator. Not long after they went in, Starish and Sabrina went into the next elevator. The ride up was uneventful. Once they all reach to the top floor, the woman leads the group through a long hallway. At the end, there was two large doors.

"This will be as far as I can lead you. Red will be on the other side of this door. If they are not there, then there is a door on the left side. Any questions before I leave," Sabrina asks.

"Is there that we should know about Red," Iori asks.

"As I say earlier, it'll ruin the surprise. If that's all then I'll be leaving."

Sabrina bows to the group before walking back to the elevators. Once she was out of sight, the group turns back to the doors. Tsumugi knocks on them, but no sound comes. Knocking again, no one answers. The manager grabs one of the doorknobs and slowly opens it. Once the door was fully open, they did not expect it to look like a living room.

There were couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table. On the right side of the wall, there was a large flat screen TV. There were also two bookshelves that was filled with different kinds of books, ranging from romance to science books. In the back of the room, there was a desk and an office chair. On the left side, there was a mini kitchen and a door that leads to a different room, probably the bathroom.

See as there was no one in the room, Tsumugi walks toward the door that Sabrina told them and knocks on it. After waiting for a minute, they hear something moving inside.

"Can you please wait? I'll be out in a minute," a voice from the other side says.

There was silence. The group did not know what to do, so they just either sit on the couches or awkwardly stand around. After a few minutes, the doorknob finally turns, and the door opens. The room was silent as they wait for the person to reveal themselves. A girl walks out of the room.

The girl has long black hair with red highlights at the tips. It was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were royal blue. The girl was wearing black shirt with a red hooded jacket over it. She was also wearing jeans and red high-tops. The only jewelry that she has on was a necklace with a red cat, just like the one Sabrina has on her chest. The girl looks to be around Iori and Tamaki's age.

"Sorry for the wait," the girl says.

Immediately, Nagi and Ren walk toward the girl, each grabbing a hand.

" _Oh, girl_ ¸ do not worry," Nagi says. "I'll wait for you for as long as I have to."

"Lady. The moment you walk in, I can feel my heart yearning for you," Ren states.

Either the girl was too innocent to recognize their flirting or just ignoring it because she pulls her hands away from them. The look on her face was leaning towards the latter.

"So, you're Red, Kokoro-san," Iori asks.

"Wait, you know Aka, Iori," Riku asks.

"You know Aka, too," Otoya asks.

Now everyone is confused.

* * *

 **AN:** **: So, I just realize that I ship Riku and Otoya without realizing it.** **I am more of a TokiOto and IoRiku shipper but having these two puppies together would be cute too. If there is anything that is grammarly incorrect or needs fixing, please tell me. Chapter 4 will be coming out soon. Bye.**


	4. Pairing

**AN: I couldn't help myself. I wrote this right after chapter 3. Anyway, please enjoy this while you can because its probably the only time I post two chapters in one day.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know the drill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Pairing**

Everyone in the room was now looking at the girl, who was Red. The girl looks unfazed and walks to the desk in the room.

"Now that we are all gather here today, I would like to go over what the plans for the festival," Red says.

"Wait, Aka," Otoya says.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what is going on here?"

"And what we should call you," Tokiya adds.

"My name is Kokoro Aka. You may call me Aka. I am the one who design the Red brand and the one in charge of the Stardust Festival's performances. Any more questions," Aka asks.

"I thought your name was Te-chan," Tamaki says.

Aka looks confused for a moment before realizing what the teen means. But before she can answer, one of the large doors opens. Another girl walks into the room.

The girl looks like Aka, but she didn't have red highlights and her eyes were dark brown with thick black glasses covering them. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black blazer and a red tie. She also has on a short black skirt, calf-high white sock and black shoes.

"Hey, Aka. Did you see," the girl starts but slowly stop talking as she sees the two groups in the room.

"Hey. Did you come back from school," Aka asks.

"Yes," she answers.

The way she answers sounds more like a question. The girl carefully walks around the room and towards Aka. Without warning, she turns the other girl's chair and starts whispering.

"Why didn't you tell me they'll be here," the girl whispers harshly.

"I forgot," Aka answers.

Someone clears their throat, catching the two girls' attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a meeting right now," Tsumugi says.

"Yes, sorry. Teresa, can you make me coffee," Aka asks.

"You probably haven't eaten anything either, I'm guessing," Teresa states. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Teresa bows to the group before walking quickly out of the room.

This meeting was not what the group was expecting. Aka turns back around and pulls out a notebook.

"The first thing I want to do is the pairing. Shining Saotome already told you that you will be doing a duet project and I'll be the one choosing. Please listen to your name and your partner," Aka says. "The first two will be Izumi Iori and Ichinose Tokiya. The next is Nikadou Yamato and Aijima Cecil. Izumi Mitsuki and Kurusu Syo. Yotsuba Tamaki and Shinominya Natsuki. Osaka Sogo and Hijirikawa Masato. Rokuya Nagi and Jinguji Ren. And finally, Nanase Riku and Ittoki Otoya. Are there any questions about the pairing?"

"Is there any reason why you choose the pairing," Iori asks.

"I try to pair you up by your personality or what you have in common."

"So, you pair us up because we're short," Syo asks, looking angry.

"Yes. But I also pair you two because you're manly and cute. Not a lot of people can have both. You should be lucky," Aka says. "And since you been in the idol industry longer, I thought that you can help guide Mitsuki. He's good at MC, but his dancing needs to improve."

Mitsuki looks down in guilt as he hears the word coming from the girl.

"I think Ni-san is fine just the way he is," Iori defends his brother.

"I'm not trying to diss you, Mitsuki. I just think that this could help you learn even more. And who better to teach you than someone who can understand what you are going through. Or at least feel the same way as you do," Aka explains.

"That's right. I think you're great just the way you are and learning more will make you the greatest," Riku says.

"If it's dancing, I can teach you some tricks on how to keep up with the group," Syo says. "It's hard to be on beat when you are short."

Hearing the two encourage him, Mitsuki slaps his cheeks.

"You're right. This is a good chance for me to learn more. I'll be in your care, Kurusu Syo," Mitsuki says as he bows.

"Likewise."

"Are there any more questions," Aka asks.

"I think we understand," Tokiya says.

"Good. Next will be modeling."

Right after she says that, Teresa walks back in with a cup of coffee and a to-go box.

"I got you your coffee. And food," Teresa says.

"I'll eat later," Aka says.

"No. I don't care if you are in a meeting right now. You are going to eat. The last time you did this, you collapsed. I'm not taking any chances," Teresa states as she shoves the food towards Aka. "And I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I didn't realize you were having a meeting."

"That's fine," Tsumugi says. "I guess we can have a little break."

"Oh. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kokoro Teresa, but please call me Teresa. With Aka and I together, it gets confusing when we are both call 'Kokoro'."

Before Nagi and Ren can move in, Aka stops them.

"I'll warn you now. If you try to flirt with Teresa, I'll make sure that you will not see the light of day again," Aka warns.

"Aka," Teresa says.

"Still protective as ever, I see," Otoya states.

"Oh, that's right. You never explain how you know each other," Natsuki says.

"Kokoro-san is actually our classmate," Iori states.

"What? You in the same school with Iori and Tamaki," Riku asks.

"Yes, but we don't interact with each other that much," Teresa explains.

"For me, we used to live together in an orphanage," Otoya says. "They live there before I was sent there."

"Really? You're an orphan, too," Tamaki asks.

"That's right. On your profile, it says you were put in a facility at a young age," Tokiya states.

"You research them, Icchi," Ren asks. "That's so like you."

"It's better to be prepare, since we are going to be together for a while," Iori says.

"So, you call Ichinose-san 'Icchi'," Yamato asks.

"Yeah. Why do you asks, Nika," Ren asks.

"It's just that I call him 'Ichi', too," the leader of Idolish7 points to Iori.

"Oh. I'll try to avoid calling him 'Ichi' then."

"Why do you have to nickname people you barely know, Jinguji," Masa asks.

"Because we're friends and it's only natural to give your friends special names. Are you jealous? Should I give you one as well, Hijiri-chan" Ren teases.

Masato feels a chill going down his spine as he hears Ren call him that.

"Stop. It's disgusting."

"No wonder people call you the old married couple," Aka mumbles to herself.

The only one who heard her was Teresa.

"RenRen gets me, So-chan," Tamaki says, not realizing he interrupted the two scions' argument.

"Tamaki-kun, you can't just nickname people without permission," Sogo lectures.

"It's alright. I feel special being called that."

"What I don't get is why you keep calling me 'Ochibi-chan'. I'm not short," Syo says.

"Now I'm grateful that you have name me that," Mitsuki says to Yamato and Tamaki.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you're not the shortest one in here," Yamato says.

Syo and Mitsuki look at the leader before looking at each other. Since they were next to each other, you can see that Syo is slightly, _slightly_ , shorter than Mitsuki.

"Yes," Mitsuki shouts as he pumps his fist in the air. "I'm finally taller than someone!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **AN: If you are just as confused reading this as I was when I was writing this, then um, sorry? I have no clue where this even came from. The moment I was typing, I just let my fingers run on their own. Also, the reason I wrote 'Ichi/Icchi' differently is because it'll be less confusing on who is who. Ichi is Iori and Icchi is Tokiya obviously. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next will be chapter 5, so stay tune. Bye.**


	5. Thank You

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Thank You**

"Now that I feel slight more alive, let's get back to business," Aka says.

She grabs the to go box and throws it away.

"Wait. We never got to hear how you and Riku met," Otoya says.

"Oh. My family actually adopted them," Riku answers.

"That explains why you two left the orphanage."

"Yeah. It was last minute," Teresa says, "so we couldn't say goodbye properly."

For some reason, the way Teresa said that sounds weird to Otoya, but he lets it go.

"What business do you have besides the pairing," Tokiya asks.

"Modeling. I want you all to model for the Red brand. You'll have group, individual, and pairing photos. Speaking of photo, Teresa. Can you ask Jay to set up?"

"Sure."

Teresa sounds happy when she said that and skips out the room.

"While we wait for them to finish, I want to know if you have any preference on the outfit you might want to wear in the future," Aka asks.

"You want our option," Ren asks.

"Why not. I don't want to make outfits that dissatisfies the wearer. And if they are dissatisfied, then I'm dissatisfied."

"That's an interesting way of marketing," the long, orange haired man states.

"That's how I think. Anyways, what do you want on your outfits? Syo?"

"I want hats, of course. Also, I want my outfit to show how manly I look," Syo explains.

While he was talking, Aka grabs a different notebook and writes down what he was saying.

"That's what I want too," Mitsuki says. "Minus the hats."

Aka nods.

"Next," Aka says.

"Any outfit would good on me, but if you can make something with Kokona, I'll be _happy,_ " Nagi says.

"I agree that you would look good in anything, but I'll have to talk to the people to get the copyrights of Kokona. It's not a guarantee, but I'll try."

"Oh."

"I thought you can make any outfit we want," Yamato states.

"I would say I'll create something the wearer would like, but I never say I can make it happen."

"I want mine's to be cool," Iori says.

"Something cute? Got it."

Iori blushes.

"What. I say cool," Iori protests.

"I'm just kidding. Teresa did say you were fun to tease, or at least watching Tamaki teases you is fun."

"Tease? Yotsuba-san? Don't make me laugh."

"Moving on."

"Hey, don't ignore me."

But Iori was ignored anyway.

"I don't have any preference. Anything is fine with me," Tokiya says.

"Aka," Teresa calls as she walks into the room. "Everything is ready."

"Good. We'll continue this later. Right now, let's move to a different room."

Aka gets up and walks out the door. Teresa follows. One by one, everyone walks out the room.

"Where are we going," Riku asks.

Otoya and Riku walks right next to the two girls.

"To the studio," Aka answers.

"Why," Tokiya asks.

"To take some test shots. I want to see what I'll be working. You don't have to change your clothes. We're just taking pictures."

They reach to the elevators. Aka presses the down button.

"I'll go with Starish. You're with I7," Aka says as they wait.

All Teresa did was nod. The two girls split up and they all went down the elevator.

 **{Starish}**

"Aka. How have you been? It's been like what," Otoya says.

"7 years," Aka finishes.

"That's a long time," Syo states.

"Yes. I'm glad you are doing well. You wouldn't believe how surprise Teresa and I were when you first debut," Aka chuckles. "We became instant fans."

"If it wasn't for Nanami, we would have gone solo," Otoya explains.

"Nanami? Is she your girlfriend?"

Aka elbows Otoya as she smirks. This made the red head blush.

"Aka!"

Aka laughs.

"What? I would have thought you would at least be interested in one girl. Or do you not swing that way?"

This made him blush even more.

"Stop."

"I'm not against it. So, who's the lucky guy? Tokiya," Aka asks.

Tokiya would have choked if he was drinking water.

"No! And please stop. I don't think I can take any more of this."

Otoya has his face cover in his hands. Tokiya shifts uncomfortably next to his partner. Ren and Natsuki were smiling at the two interactions. Well, Ren was smirking, and Natsuki was restraining himself from hugging them. Cecil, Syo and Masato didn't know what to do with the situation.

"Sorry. It's been too long since we've seen each other. I have to tease you a little," Aka says.

Otoya takes a deep breath before removing his hands. As he looks at Aka, he can see happiness, sadness, and regret(?) in her eyes.

 **{Idolish7}**

"Can't believe you're classmate with Iori and Tamaki," Riku says.

"I didn't either. Though, I transferred a little bit after they were in rolled," Teresa explains.

"I think I remember," Iori says. "You were very shy. You didn't talk to anyone in the class until Valdez-san went up and talk to you."

"That's true. When I saw Iori-san and Tamaki-san, I try so hard not to fangirl in front of the class."

"Really? It didn't seem like it," Tamaki says.

"It's true. When you first blow up on the internet, I was your fan instantly," Teresa says.

"Thank you for the support. I hope Idolish7 bring even more happiness to their fans," Tsumugi says.

"I'm happy that I get to see you again, Teresa. It's been like 3 years since you left for America," Riku says.

"Me, too. But we did tell your parents that we were coming back. I guess you didn't get the message."

"So, what's it like there?"

"Pretty much like Tokyo, but a lot more cars and school there is a lot different," Teresa says.

"I heard that in America, the students don't go to school on Saturdays," Sogo states.

"It's true. We have a two day off from school. And they don't have the students clean the classrooms."

"What?! I want to go to America," Tamaki says.

"Me, too. I want to go," Riku agrees.

"Sounds interesting," Sogo says.

"Maybe we can have an international tour," Nagi suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mitsuki says. "Can we do that, Manager?"

"I don't know, but if you keep up with the pace you're going at, I think we can do it," Tsumugi says with determination in her eyes.

"Going around the world, huh," Yamato says. "That sounds interesting but also troublesome. Isn't it better to just stick with Japan?"

"But there are international fans who would be really happy if you did a tour in their country," Teresa states. "When I heard about Idolish7 in America, I was sad that I can't come to the concerts you guys preform at. Plus, you don't know how many fans you have outside of Japan."

"You're very informative about the international fanbase," Iori points out.

"I have some friends in America who are interested in Japanese culture. I also know how it feels when you want to support something you like, but don't know how."

"Just hearing you cheer us on, even if we can't, is enough support," Tsumugi says. "So, thank you."

"No. I want to thank you for cheering us up when we are down. Even though you might think that you are not doing enough for us fans, we appreciate all the hard work you done to bring us happiness."

* * *

 **AN: That got real heavy at the end there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until the next, bye.**


End file.
